Someone To Watch Over Me
by lizteroid
Summary: Maura and Ian. Just a little oneshot. Fluff. HetFic.


_Author's Note:_ I quite like Maura/Ian. Firstly, I love Jonathan Cake (JCake) who played Ian in the episode, and secondly, I thought he was nice. He made Maura happy, and that was lovely.

**Disclaimer: **as always, I own nothing. Rights (and props) to TNT, Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p>Doctor Maura Isles looked to the phone, she had since taken in from its cradle in the last hour, waiting for herself to build enough courage to make the call to him. She didn't know how he'd react. Sure, she and he had known each other for many years, and they had long since gotten to know one another on a more personal level, but Maura didn't know just how well she knew Ian Faulkner.<p>

Looking up at the clock on her wall, she saw that it was just turned 7:00am, making it a little after 2:00pm in Africa. Maura, reached for the phone which was resting persuasively on the table, waiting for its time to be used. She dialled the number Ian had left her, to be in contact with him more often. She held the phone to her ear and bit her lip as she waited on the connection. It rang out.

"He-hello?" a jolly, familiar voice greeted her, in the background, indistinct chatter filled the air.

"Ian..." she began softly, almost inaudibly.

"Maura, hi!" he responded cheerily before he chuckled a little, "Oh, it's great to hear you! How've you been?" he asked her, before continuing to chatter incessantly to her, babbling questions to her.

"Ian!" she cut him up, she had been trying to get her words heard over his and the now apparent goat herd in the background of wherever he happened to be.

"Oh..." he chuckled, "I'm sorry! I'm just excited to hear how you are, I've got so much to tell you." he told her.

"Ian, I...I'm okay. I-I have something to tell you." Maura began, her voice quiet again now, "Are you somewhere private? You may want to move away from the raucous around you." she suggested, the news she was about to impart with him would most definitely need some talking over.

She heard the shift in directional noise and he cleared his throat, "Okay, I'm away from the...raucous." he told her, Ian couldn't help smiling at the word she'd used. He felt the uncomfortable silence coming from the other end of the line, "Maura, I'm all ears."

"That is not technically, or physically possible, since I'm assuming the satellite phone you are using does not come equipped with a loudspeaker feature..." Maura stated, in her usual ways.

"Maura, what is it?" Ian chuckled a little, "Come on, I know you wouldn't call me at what? Eight just to have a chat."

"Well, for several days this week I've had the unfortunate displeasure of finding myself feeling nauseas at random intervals throughout the day."Maura said to him, before she continued, "I've also had an elevated temperature and my breasts have been feeling slightly more tender than usual."

Ian sighed a little, "Maura...would you just say it?" he winced a little, his fingers pressed into his brow, as if kneading out the crease that had developed there.

"Say what?" she shifted uncomfortably.

"I knew this would happen eventually..." Ian cleared his throat, "Look, I'll try get myself on the next flight back there, but I can't promise it'll be soon."

"You'll come back?"

Ian smiled gently, hearing her voice so small. She sounded vulnerable. There was something in Maura's tone that suggested she'd been crying or she had been worrying too much, worried herself into a stupor that her vocal chords had tightened, and any conversation she tried to make made her chords stretch painfully. Gently, he swallowed before he continued, "I wouldn't leave you like this." he smiled.

Maura sighed slightly, "I don't want to distract you from your work..."

"Hey, hey. Listen." Ian started, he hushed her gently, "I know we don't get to see each other often, but this will change things for us. I know it's complicated for us, Maura, but I think can turn the tables for us." he nodded, pausing momentarily, "It can finally work for us."

"You think so?" Maura sounded hopeful, "After everything we've been through?" she started to smile.

"I do. Hold on..." Ian partially covered the mouthpiece on his shirt, though Maura could hear some mumbling and the scratch of the phone being rubbed carelessly over the shirt as Ian seemingly moved around, talking to a co-worker most probably, "Yeah...sorry about that. Look, I have to go." he told her.

"Already?" she sighed then, her smile drooping.

"Yeah, I-I know. I'm sorry, we're about to get a chopper of aid packages in." he thought quickly, "I'll call you. Tomorrow, will you be awake at one, sorry...six thirty?"

"Most probably, what with the nausea and...dizziness." she nodded, although she knew he couldn't see her.

"And doing yoga, no doubt." he smirked, he had remembered the morning he'd woken up to the view of Maura's downward dog. That had certainly been a sight for sore eyes, it could've healed them, "I'll call you. Just make sure you have someone around you, keepin' an eye on you."

"Jane's coming round later..." she smiled and nodded once again.

"Good, check up on her toe for me...Maura, I love y-" the line cut off.

"I love you..." she sighed quietly, before she ended the call her end.

She set the phone down back onto the table and looked at it before she shook her head and lifted it, dialling for Jane. Quickly Maura braced herself for the reaction she would probably receive for waking the Detective up so early, "Good morning, Jane. you know, I was thinking, we should pay a visit on Baby John Doe. Check how the parents are doing, and how he's settled in with them...call me when you pick up your messages, Jane. Bye...!" she smiled to herself before she then ended the call and sighed happily.


End file.
